Dark Magician Vampire
by Kishchigo Akemi
Summary: While on a field trip in Domino City, Tsukune and the girls find the card of the Dark Magician on the ground and take it back with them to the academy. But when Yukari messes up on a spell that would let him out of his card, he becomes a permanent person. While there, he tries to find his place, with help from Inner Moka.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Trip To Domino City**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything used in this story. The characters might be OOC, so be wary of that. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, and Kokoa were thinking about the field trip that they were going to go on. Ruby was able to go because of how hard she worked at the academy, and Kokoa was able to go because she was moved into Moka's class as well. The field trip was to a place called Domino City, which none of them have ever heard of before. The seven friends talked about what the place could be like, and what they would do when they got there. The seven friends heard that they were going to be there for two whole weeks, and packed in advance to get ready for it.

"I wonder if we'll find something fun that everyone would like, something that even Inner Moka would like." Kurumu said to the group while they were working on the newspaper for the month.

"Who knows, maybe that something would interest everyone in the entire school." Said Mizore, who was writing out a page that people mostly enjoyed from her.

"We could probably find something that would be famous there that isn't famous here." Kokoa told the others, wondering what they could there that wasn't famous here.

"Well the only way to do that is to see it for our self's." Tsukune said to the others as they were finishing up the newspaper.

~ Day Of The Field Trip ~

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, and the rest of the class got on the school bus that would take them to Domino City. As soon as everyone got on the bus and roll call was taken, the bus departed from the school and left for Domino City. As the bus was driven, excited chatter could be heard from the other students. The seven friends were also excited none the less, for they couldn't wait to see what Domino City looked like.

"I'm so pumped right now, I can't wait till we get there." Said Kurumu, who was fist pumping the air with excitement.

"I bet we'll have a blast while were there." Said Kokoa, who was whooping with glee.

"I wonder if we'll meet monsters that are just like us. I would love to see that happen." Said Yukari, who was twirling her wand and accidentally hit someone in the head with a wash tub, in which she apologized for.

"Everyone is just as pumped as we are guys, so everyone is excited about this." Said Tsukune, who was scratching the back of his head nervously.

~ Domino City ~

Everyone looked in amazement at the city, no one could blame them for being so excited about seeing such a sight. It had very tall skyscrapers and had houses with huge windows. They also had rare accessories there as well. The bus came to a stop near a big, fancy hotel, and all the students filed out. The students were split up into the boys and girls so there wouldn't be any problems, the boys got the west side of the hotel and the girls got the east.

Everyone took their belongings to their respected rooms and unpacked what they brought for the field trip. After that, they had dinner and went back to get ready for bed. Among getting ready for bed, chatter was going on between the students.

"I love this place already, I excited about tomorrow though. The teacher said we were going on a tour in the city." Said Kurumu, who was kicking her legs up and down.

"I wonder if we'll be able to find people that are just like us out there. You know, monsters that are having a hard time fitting in with human people." Said Moka, who was blushing like crazy and smiling.

"We'll find out tomorrow when we go on the tour." Said Ruby, who clapped her hands in glee and smiled at the others. "Anyway, we should go to bed for tomorrow." She said as she laid down to fall asleep. "Good night everyone."

"Good night."

~ The Next Day~

After everyone got up and ate breakfast, they started to walk around town. Every once in a while, the students would stop and look at shops, even buying something from the place while they looked.

After a while, the students came to a park and sat down to rest. The seven friends were sitting around, wanting to go back on the tour. After 5 minutes, Kokoa came up with an idea that she thought the others would like.

"Hey guys, why don't we take a look around the game shop area. I bet they have something fun there that we can do." Kokoa said to the others, who nodded in agreement.

They told the teacher where they were going and she told them to meet back with her and the other students at the hotel when they where finished. After that, they left the park and went to explore the game shop area.

 **First chapter is done! Tell me what you think about the story in the reviews. Thanks and hope you enjoy. I will do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Finding The Dark Magician Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything. Enjoy the second chapter of Dark Magician + Vampire.**

"~ In The Game Shop Area ~  
Tsukune and the girls were walking around the game shop area, trying to find something that would interest everyone in the group, something that even Inner Moka would like. As they were walking around, they stumbled upon what appeared to be a match between two people. The person on the left looked like a beginner to the game.

The person on the right looked to be a very short kid, who looked like he knew how the game worked. He had pointy purple hair with yellow lightning strike bolts going up on it. He wore a black shirt complete with leather blue pants and a jacket that hung off his shoulders. He also had a very deep voice.

"You need a better strategy than that, you can't just hide behind defenses all the time." Said the boy on the right, who was talking to the boy on the left of him.

The boy on the left ran away scared, not wanting to battle him again. The boy on the right yelled to him "It was just a game, you know!" After saying that, he shook his head side to side, signing. The boy turned around and saw Tsukune and the girls looking at him with wonder. He smiled a soft smile to them.

"Hello there, are you guys tourists?" he asked the group of friends. They all nodded to him. "We'll then, It's nice to meet all of you. My name is Yami Yugi." The boy, Yami, said to them.

"I'm Tsukune, Tsukune Aono." Said Tsukune. "I'm Moka Akashiya. Nice to meet you to Yami." Said Moka, who was blushing like crazy. "I'm Kurumu Kurono. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Kurumu, who took his hand and shook it with both of hers. "I'm Yukari Sendo, I love to mess around." Said Yukari. "I'm Mizore Shirayuki, I'm a stalker and I sometimes scare people." Said Mizore, who poked her head out of a corner, scaring everyone, including Yami. "I'm Ruby Tojo, nice to meet you." Said Ruby, who smiled brightly at Yami. "And I'm Kokoa Shuzen, I'm here because of my big sis." Said Kokoa, who was glaring daggers at Moka.

"It's nice to meet everyone. Are all of you wanting to find a game or something here?" Yami asked them, crossing his arms over his chest. "Somewhat." Said Tsukune, who was getting nervous. "We're here to find something that we would all enjoy while we're here." Kokoa told him, as if it was obvious. Yami looked thoughtful for a moment, "If you guys like, we can go to my place. It's also a game shop, so your bound to find many things that would interest you there." He said to the group of friends.

Yami, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, and Kokoa went to game shop that Yami called home. When they got there, they went inside. Inside the store, an elderly man stood behind a counter with a simile on his face. He was the same height as Yami was, "Hi there Grandpa, how are you doing?" Yami asked the elderly man, who was his grandpa, behind the counter.

"I'm doing fine Yugi, their's nothing you need to worry about." Yugi's grandpa said, who then looked at Tsukune and the girls. "My, my, aren't you the ladies man?" He asked Tsukune, who was blushing like mad. "Wha . . . Oh, no . . . I'm not . . ." Tsukune stuttered, making the elderly man laugh with glee. "I'm just only joking with you, I'm Solomon Moto if you were wondering my name. All of you welcome here anytime." The man, Solomon, said to them with a simile.

"Thanks, we appreciate it very much." Said Tsukune, who was shyly smiling at Solomon. "You can look to see if something interest you here, it's up to you if you'll willing to buy something." Solomon told the group. Everyone, except Yami Yugi, thanked him and they browsed the store, trying to find something that would interest them all.

~ Time Skip, Courtesy of Inner Moka and The Dark Magician ~

The group of friends found some things that interested everyone in the group, including Inner Moka. But the thing that interested all of them was this game called Duel Monsters, They asked Yami Yugi and Solomon what the game about.

"Duel Monsters is a game of strategy and intelligent, I think it would best to learn how to play the game within a game." Solomon said to the group. Everyone wanted to see how the game worked, so they gathered around a medium size table that was out.

"This is what all of you saw me play earlier today, but learning from a master of the game would be a big help to anyone who's never played the game before." Yami Yugi told everyone, as he was setting up his deck.

"My grandson Yugi is right about that, it would be best to learn how to play the game with someone who has played the game before." Said Solomon, who was looking at the group with seriousness.

"Now then, who wants to learn to learn how play first?" Asked Yami, who was smirking with glee. Everyone looked at one another with nervousness in their eyes. The rosary then started to glow, making the once purple gem glow a very bright red.

"[May I come out, I'm getting bored in here.]" Said Inner Moka with a bored tone. Everyone looked at the rosary with wonder. Moka was the only one who could here Inner Moka, so she told everyone else what Inner Moka had said.

"Inner Moka wants to come out. she said she's bored inside the rosary." Moka told everyone else. Tsukune looked at the others, who all nodded in response, before taking the rosary off from around Moka's neck.

Everyone shielded their eyes because of the bright light that emitted from Moka. Her turned from pink to silver and her eyes turned from a soft and gentle green to a cold and serious red. Her hips and breasts also got bigger in the process. When the light faded, Inner Moka stood where the friendly Moka once stood.

"Humph, It gets boring being in the rosary when your not let out after a while." Inner Moka said, her voice also changed to a harsh cold one instead of the usual gentle warm one. She looked at the table to see the Duel Monsters game set up, she then looked Yami. "Can I be your oppenent in this game?" She asked Yami, who smirked in response. "Be my guest, Inner Moka." Said Yami, who was willed to play.

 _To Be Continued . . ._

 **Phew! That was longer than expected, I'll upload Part 2 whenever I get the chance. Please R and R!** **See ya everyone! 0.***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Finding the Dark Magician Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from both of these shows. I'm so sorry for the late update, things were busy for me in the few days. Enjoy part 2 of Finding The Dark Magician**

Inner Moka took a seat across from Yami, who was willing to play against her and also teach her how to play. Yami cleared his throat and began to speak to her about what was going on.

"I see you and your friends have never heard of Duel Monsters before, correct?" He asked Inner Moka. "That's right. Although no one's ever heard of it, it looks interesting to play to say the least." She looked down at the table, and then looked at the deck of cards, which were sitting in what appeared to be a special spot for them to go.

"Since you are beginner, I think would be best if you used the deck that my grandpa gave to me 2 years ago, which is the deck you have right now in your deck zone." Said Yami. who pointed at the deck that was in Inner Moka's deck zone. "The rules are simple, we each start with four thousand life points. Who ever loses all of their life points first loses the duel. You will also lose the game if you don't have any cards in your deck."

Yami took a deep breath and continued, "Their are three types of cards in you deck. These three types of cards are: Monster cards, spell cards, and trap cards. Monster cards are what you use to play the game with. The spell cards will ether help you increase your monster's attack and defense or decrease the opponent's monster's attack and defense. The trap cards in your deck will help you when you need to baffle your enemy and think of a strategy that will help you win the duel. My deck is like a basic deck that starters like you would use when you first play the game. If you want to learn more about your deck and stuff, you can always ask my grandpa. He knows everything their is to know about the game."

Yami took another deep breath and signed. He looked back up at Inner Moka, who was smirking at him with her arms crossed over her chest. She seemed to be wanting a challenge from Yami and Yami was more than willing to give her one. He smirked at her with his eyes closed, knowing full well what she wanted. "So you like challenges, am I right?" Yami asked her. "Yes, I do like challenges. Even when I'm playing a game like this I like a challenge." Inner Moka told him matter-of-fact. "Well then, you just met your match. I'll make the game worth your while by adding a little twist to it." Said Yami. He millennium puzzle glowed a bright yellow and shot towards both of decks that were on the table. After that, the puzzle stopped glowing and returned to normal.

"Shall we begin?" Yami asked her, in which she nodded. But before she pulled out five cards to start, she said: "I want to make a bet with you on who wins the duel. If you win, I will duel you for a week, but if I win, you give me your most precious card that's in this deck of your's. Deal?" Inner Moka held out her hand, in which he shook in response. "Deal." He said. ( **AN:** **Everyone knows who she's gonna get if she wins. XD** )

They drew their cards and the match began. "I'll go first." Said Inner Moka, who drew a card and put in her hand. Next, she put "Celtic Guardian" in attack mode, she then smirked at Yami. "Since it 's my first turn, I can't attack, right?" Yami nodded his head, to show that she was correct. "But you remember the part about the twist? Well, you'll see something that never happens in a card game like this." As he said that, the "Celtic Guardian" started to form into a actual being. Inner Moka didn't look all that surprised when the " Celtic Guardian" took on an actual form of itself.

~ Time Skip, This one thanks to Kokoa, Inner Moka's little sister, with the Dark Magician yelling at her because she broke the camera with her giant sphere. Well, until Inner Moka draws and summons the Dark Magician. ~

When the Dark Magician took form in front of Inner Moka, she felt something very familiar come from him, but she couldn't place her finger on what it was. "I attack your Giga Gagagigo with the Dark Magician!" Inner Moka said to Yami, as the Dark Magician destroyed the Giga Gagagigo that Yami put out on the field.

The Dark Magician then did something strange that even Yami was surprised about. He turned around and looked straight at Inner Moka, who was looking down straight at him. He took her giant hand into his tiny ones and kissed the top of it. Inner Moka was stunned, not one of the other monsters that she used in the duel so far did that to her. The Dark Magician looked at her with such sad eyes, that Inner Moka couldn't help but feel sorry for him, being stuck inside a card and all. 

Inner Moka lowered her head so she could take a better look at the Dark Magician, who was still looking at her. When her head was down enough to the table, she took her finger and started to play around with him. The Dark Magician then took finger her and hugged it very tightly. Inner Moka took his staff with her thumb and index finder and placed it next to her other index finder, she was surprised to see that his staff was the same height as her finger itself.

"Inner Moka then let out a sign and looked back up at Yami, who had his arms crossed over his chest. "It's seems to me that my Dark Magician has taken a liking to you." Said Yami, who was smirking at the sight of what he was seeing. The Dark Magician turned around and aimed his staff at Yami, who stopped smirking and stared at him with a questioning look.

Inner Moka then heard a strong, manly voice inside her head say "Dark Magic Attack!", making her look down at the Dark Magician again. She put her head on the table again, and saw that the Dark Magician was wanting to attack Yami. (Dark Magician . . .), thought Inner Moka, as she continued to look at him. She signed, and then looked at Yami. "I believe your Dark Magician is wanting to attack you for some reason that even I don't know about." She told Yami, who was looking at both of them with a questioning look.

"I can see that, the question is why though." He told her, as he put his head down on the table. He looked at the Dark Magician with a fearful look in his eyes, not wanting to get blasted by his most best and trusted duel monster. Yami didn't understand why the Dark Magician would all of a sudden try to hurt him, it was just a little game of duel monsters that he was playing with Inner Moka. That's all it was, just a little game.

Yami looked back up at Inner Moka, who seemed lost in thought. He cleared his throat to get her attention, in which it did. She looked up at him with a bored look on her face. "Shall we finish this?" He asked her, who nodded in response.

~ Another Time Skip, this time without Kokoa smashing the screen. ~

Inner Moka lost the duel, which was no surprise to Yami. It was an even bigger surprise to see the Dark Magician still standing on the table while the rest of the duel went on. Inner Moka thought he going to get hit by the other stronger duel monsters after they came out of their cards, but the Dark Magician just brushed them off like they were nothing. Of course, the duel monsters got angry and charged towards him, in which he dodged and attacked them with his dark magic.

It was so strange to both Inner Moka and Yami on why he didn't go back into his card while the rest of the duel went on. Even when Inner Moka put his card into the graveyard pile to show that he was out, he took it out and, instead of putting it back on the dueling part of the table, he put right next to Inner Moka to where she couldn't knock his card off.

Inner Moka tried her best to beat Yami, but she couldn't do it because of how focused she was on the Dark Magician throughout the rest of the duel. She thought it was odd because Yami told her that what the Dark Magician was doing right now was not an ordinary thing for a duel monster to do. It puzzled her, she was so lost in thought that she didn't take notice of Yami bringing her life points down to zero. He had to snap his fingers in order to get her attention.

"The duel's over, I won the bet." He told her, which she only nodded in reply. Yami looked at her with a questioning look when she looked back at the Dark Magician. "Hey Moka, are you okay? You seem to be out of it." Asked Tsukune, who was also worried about her. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Their's nothing for you to worry about, I'm fine." She told them, in which everyone nodded faintly. "Anyway, Me and the others should be heading back. We'll see you guys tomorrow." She told Yami and Solomon, who were waving and said goodbye to everyone. The group said goodbye and left the game shop.

"Moka, are you wanting to return to the rosary now that the duel is over?" Asked Tsukune, who was trying to give Inner Moka back her rosary, but she just pushed it back to him. "I'll return to the rosary after the week is over." She said to the group, who looked at one another with wonder. "The bet with Yami, remember? I made a promise and I'm gonna keep it." Everyone smiled at Inner Moka, who was leading the group back to the hotel.

~ At the hotel ~

When they got back, they explained where they had been and what happened. After that was done and settled with, the group split up and went to their separate rooms that they where borrowing for 2 weeks while on the field trip. Inner Moka laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling, thinking about the Dark Magician and what Yami had told her. She was still wondering why the Dark Magician wanted to attack Yami when he was Yami's favorite and trusted card in the entire deck. She turned and laid on her side. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

~ At the Kame Game Shop ~

Yami looked at the card of the Dark Magician, wondering why the Dark Magician of all his duel monsters, would want to attack him after bring summoned and brought to life on the dueling field. It puzzled him, confused him just as much as Inner Moka. He laid down and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. 

~ Sometime at Night ~

The Dark Magician came out of his card after making sure Yami was asleep. He went to the side window and opened it, stepping outside onto the balcony in the late night breeze. He stared at the sky and looked down at the ground below him.

( _Pharaoh, I don't know what happened to me today, but I want to find out what this new feeling is right away. So, I'm going to go find Inner Moka and find out what this new feeling is. Wish me luck, my Pharaoh_.)

As soon as the Dark Magician thought those words, he stepped up onto the railing and turned around to take one long last look at the man sleeping in bed with a light snore. He looked down again and made a piece of paper come out of his head with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and made the piece of paper float towards the dresser and set it down next to Yami/Pharaoh's head as he slept.

Dark Magician signed, he looked at the place his card laid. He went to it, and picked it up. He held it to his chest and turned it to purple energy that went into the middle of his chest. He went back onto the window's railing and looked down at the ground. He jumped off the window balcony with his arms and legs spread out wide. Before he could hit the ground, he dove like a dolphin and went into the air with his staff in his hands. To anyone who didn't own a millennium item or wasn't a duel monster it would look like a Dark Magician card that was flying on it's own.

Not very far off, there was a purple portal that was just now closing on it's own. Three people that looked like they came from Egypt stood where the once opened portal was. The three people were very confused in what was going on at the moment.

"That's weird. One minute we were in Egypt, and in the next minute, we're someplace else." Said the middle one. who was looking around wildly.

"My Pharaoh, I believe we should look around and ask where we are. It's the only opinion we have at the moment." Said the tall one, who was looking at the man who was the Pharaoh.

"I agree. Mahado, it would be safe to say that you should lead the way this time in case something happens." Said the Pharaoh, who was looking straight up at Mahado.

"Pharaoh, are you sure Master Mahado should lead the way for us? I mean, we don't know anything about this place and all. Plus, it's night time." Said a young girl to the Pharaoh.

"Yes Mana, I'm sure. We might find some place to stay for the night if we're lucky even." The Pharaoh told Mana, who was looking doubtful.

And with that, they set off. They were lucky because they were near the hotel that Tskune, the girls, and their classmates were staying in. They entered the hotel and went to the counter. Mahado tapped the service bell. As soon as the service bell was tapped, the yokai class teacher, , came to the counter. "Hello there, what can I do for you three?" She said in her usual cheerful voice. Pharaoh, Mahado, and Mana all anime sweat dropped, wondering how she could know there were three people right in front of her.

"We're wondering if we could spend the night here and find out where we are tomorrow." The Pharaoh told who looked at him with wonder. She then smiled at him and told him they could, in which he thanked her for."You three head up stairs now okay!" told them, in which they nodded and left.

As soon as they left, the door blew open with the Dark Magician card flying in the air. didn't notice the card and continued to look around the counter top. The Dark Magician card kept on flying through the air, up the stairs, until he reached to a stop just outside Inner Moka's room. His card laid on the ground, not moving. It was as if he stopped moving on his own for the night, in which he did. ( _I'll sleep out here tonight and let her find me tomorrow._ ) Dark Magician thought to himself in his card.

 **Done! Again, I'm so sorry for the late update. Please don't be angry with me. R and R!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **I'm so sorry about not posting anything sooner, I apoligize for being inactive with the story. I also feel like I'm making my reviewers upset because of my inactivety to continue my story. I thank everyone who reviewed my story, I will try to be more active and continue to write the story until it's done. Also, you can send in pairings of a couple that you want to see together within a story or a one shot that you want me to write. If you like, you can send in ideas about what you like to see in my stories and/or one shots. It can be anything that you want to be, A truth or dare game, (love those a lot.), a crack pairing story or one shot, fluffyness of a pairing, yoai and/or yuri, anything. I don't know if I could do a lemon like story that many others write. So I will do a google doc version on my computer. I wanted to explain why I haven't uploaded anything in I don't know how long, so please forgive me.**


End file.
